Endless Darkness
by Fireflower19
Summary: A lost heart suffers the most. For Dark, this suffering is eternal. *Based on the manga / Written in First Person / Dark's POV / One-shot*


Disclaimer: I do not own D.N. Angel. Fan fiction kinda suggests that I'm not Yukiru Sugisaki. Thank you, and I hope you enjoy. Please kindly leave a review. Authors need them...

**A/N:**** The setting for this comes from Vol. 9 of the manga. About 1/3 of the way through the book, Risa practically throws herself at Dark and kisses him. Can anyone recall the absolute seriousness on his face later that night after Daisuke goes to sleep? Please keep that look in mind as you read. **

**)*(**Endless Darkness**)*(**

By: Fireflower19

**-****)*(****-**

The world is darkness incarnate. It's evil and self-centered; never caring in its climb to trample over all others. Maybe that's why I chose to name myself 'Dark'.

I steal, and I admit that I enjoy the rush it gives me to take what isn't rightfully mine. Hell, life isn't rightfully mine, yet I'm here; alive. Somewhat.

My being is like that of a ghost inside of another, forcing an innocent to also commit these thrilling acts of thievery, and outwitting whomever may chase us as I take flight on a pair of demon wings.

Thankfully, it's common knowledge among the Niwas that I seal these other cursed artworks for a most righteous cause; I keep everyone safe at night.

Maybe I just wish that the community could know that.

No.

I've thought like this before and have always come to the same conclusion each and every time. If people knew I was a "hero", I would not be chased after. I would not have to risk it all, including my Tamer, to get away from the authorities with the much wanted prize. I would no longer have the thrill that I thrive off of, that I seek. That I _need_, just to feel remotely alive.

In this, I am evil. I am darkness incarnate.

It doesn't matter that we - the Niwas and I - keep the majority of the magics a secret so that most can have a comfortable sleep at night; so that absolute mayhem does not start in many armed forces around the world, therefore freeing me to tell the truth of why I steal, easily letting me be known as the hero. Because, honestly, I could not have it any other way.

As I have said before, I love the chase and the knowledge that unless I escape, this could very well be the end.

I demand so much out of my more timid Tamers. But, why does that even bother me? I've never been the sentimental type, having quickly learned that in an "endless existence" like mine you must either let things go, or you go mad.

It's why I don't fidget whenever my Tamers finally become close to their Sacred Maidens. They deserve their time together after all they go through for each other. And they are nothing but a passing year, or two to me. What do I care? I'll come back in another time. Eventually.

Maybe I'll even flirt with a few more women, and attempt to get a better understanding of love and romantic feelings. Something that could give me hope for humanity. Course, there will always be a barrier up on my side.

I'm endless, which is an undeniable problem for me in the aspect of my love life.

Then, why should good and evil even matter to me? I won't die, I won't face judgment.

Well, perhaps not, but I still believe in God. Who knows, maybe one day I will see Him. If I chose to end Krad, that is.

Will I therefore be condemned for committing a form of suicide? Murder? Both? Thoughts like these make my head hurt.

The truth is, no one can answer me without a doubt, but I'm not ready to tell the Higher Powers that be that I quit. Oh, no. I don't know for sure what lies beyond this realm. Though, things seem to always have a way of working out. I _must_ believe in this, if nothing else.

You see now why I always try to keep an easy, playful aura about me? It keeps those around me, as well as myself, from suffering with too many strong thoughts such as these.

…

If only Risa hadn't kissed me today. If only her heart didn't beat so strongly for mine. She mixes, jumbles and makes my emotions flare too much. I blame her for this brooding!

Haha.

I also kinda thank her for it, too.

**-****)*(****-**

**A/N:**** Hmn. And yet, in the anime he ends up sacrificing himself. **

**This was good practice for writing with a more psychological and emotional pull.**

**Please comment and leave a review. Tell me if I've done well and if you've enjoyed this. Authors need feedback to become better. Better authors mean better works, which mean better reads for everyone. ^_^ See? We all help each other out. Don't forget that!**


End file.
